Malware is any software used to disrupt computer operations, gather sensitive information, or gain access to private assets residing in computing systems. Ransomware is a type of malware that restricts access to the infected computing system in some way and demands that the user of the computing system pay a ransom to the malware operator to remove the restriction. Certain forms of ransomware restrict access to the computing system by systematically encrypting files stored on the computing system, making it nearly impossible to decrypt and access the files without paying the ransom. Other forms of ransomware restrict access to the computing system by locking the computing system, thereby disabling the user from accessing the computing system. Unfortunately, the encryption of important files may result in data loss and/or may comprise functionality of the computing system.
Traditional security systems are often designed to prevent malware from being inadvertently installed by the user, but may have no means of detecting or removing malware once it has been installed. In addition, even if a conventional system were able to remove installed ransomware, it is often too late as the user's files have already been encrypted.